


Late Night Meeting

by DangerousArithmetic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousArithmetic/pseuds/DangerousArithmetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash finally finds the courage to go to Maine's room and spend the night with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after Maine loses his voice.

Wash had no idea what he was doing, lying awake in his chilled metal room in the Mother of Invention, thinking about Maine. The two of them had been great friends ever since they had been paired together in multiple missions for the project, but after a while he started developing feelings for the larger man. The thoughts and feelings were considered to have been unrequited, until Maine accidentally confirmed that he had feelings for him as well in the break room.

Maine had been avoiding him ever since the incident. Leaving the room while he entered or somehow working his schedule into awkward loops to avoid even the smallest of chances for a meeting in the locker room. North and York both tried to tell him that Maine was just waiting for Wash to seek him out so he didn't seem desperate, but Wash was almost certain that the scarred man was just trying to deny him a chance to see him, and that how Wash ended up in his room, starring at the ceiling imaging a play-by-play of all the situations he could create in order to see Maine.

Wash snorted angrily before getting to his feet and striding over to his wardrobe in order to put on a shirt and seek out some water. His thinking had gone on too long and ended up no longer imaging good outcomes, but instead thinking up worst-case scenarios where Maine attacked him. Wash shook his head angrily as he padded over to his door and exited into the hall.  
The vast hall was almost empty except for a patrol that had stopped in order to admire the stars seen from the large windows that dominated the one wall of the area. Wash decided to avoid them, and made his way toward the mess hall. 

The entire way there Wash was alone. The halls were eerily empty and the lights had been dimmed slightly to help the others know that it was night-time. Wash yawned and stretched as he entered the mess hall, and made his way over to the water cooler in the far corner of the room. As he poured himself a glass he heard a series of heavy footsteps enter the area, but before he can turn around the steps stop before erratically back-tracking and hurry off in the opposite direction. By the time Wash turns around, all he sees is a white blur head in the direction of the dorms.

He blinked before quickly drinking down the water and hurrying after the person. Wash didn't know what he expected once he finally found the end destination of the figure, but what he didn't want was to find himself at Maine's door, in the middle of the night.

"This can't be right," Wash thought angrily "I must have made a wrong turn back at the armory."

Wash huffed before turning around to leave, but heard a thump from inside Maine's room. Wash whipped around, eyes wide like a child caught in the act of stealing some sweets. He remained tense and ready to run for a few moments before sighing in relief and relaxing himself. He rolled his shoulders and stared at the door.

"Come on Wash. Just go up there and knock. What are you gonna do if it opens. Who knows." Wash huffed under his breath.

Wash raised his fist to the door, but before he could knock the door swung open, and Maine stood there about to exit the room with his hand rubbing his eyes. Maine froze and slowly dropped his hand to stare at Washington silently. Wash stood there awkwardly with his hand raised and could only stare at Maine as he stared back. Maine gave a slow questioning growl which snapped Wash out of his stupor.

"I-I was just coming by to… say..hi?" Wash stuttered uncertainly as Maine stared at him unwaveringly. Maine raised an eyebrow at the answer, but didn't say anything back.

"It's just- I-…I'm sorry, I'm making this awkward aren't I?" Wash mumbled uncertainly "I should just go. I don't know why I'm here."

Wash turned about 10 degrees before Maine's hands shot out and gripped him and pulled him against him, growling lowly in his throat. Wash tensed against Maine's chest, but slowly brought up his arms and wrapped them around Maine's neck and hugged him. Maine hummed in response to the reaction and tightened the hug a little before relaxing again. They stayed like that for quite a while before separating a little, but kept their arms around each other.

"I was wondering. Can I..stay for tonight?" Wash asked looking away from Maine in embarrassment. Maine responded by humming and practically dragged Wash into his room and on to his bed. Wash curled himself against Maine, resting his head on his chest and tangling his legs with Maine's.

Wash slowly fell asleep to the deep hum of Maine's snores, but just before falling asleep. Wash realized that Maine was wearing a red shirt, then who did he see in the mess hall? Wash fell asleep before he could think on it too much though.

\-- 

"I TOLD you he would do it, pay up!" York proclaimed happily at North as he removed his boots and took off his white shirt.  
"Actually, you said he would knock, and say what he felt for him. He didn't knock." North corrected with a smirk on his face. York stopped in his undressing to glare at North before straightening himself and huffing.  
"How about a draw?" York inquired  
"Not a chance."


End file.
